Succession Strife, Keiichiro Appears!
is the first episode of Dai-Shogun - Great Revolution. It first aired on April 9, 2014 in Japan. Synopsis In Nagasaki, in the 1870s, a young man named Kei'ichiro has defeated all his opponents and become famous for his incredible strength. But he wants to be the strongest man in all of Japan, and his unification of Nagasaki is meaningless to him. Then one day he's suspected of a murder. And lurking in the shadows is a beautiful woman Crunchyroll... Plot Keiichiro Tokugawa-1 Dai-Shogun-1.png|Keiichiro prepares to battle. Toramaru-1 DaiShogun-1.jpg|Toramaru offers Keiichiro a cake. KeiichirōTokugawa-2 DaiShogun-1.png|Keiichiro is not sasified with such an easy victory. In Nagasaki, 1875, amidst celebrations, Tokugawa Clan member, Keiichiro Tokugawa and his friend, Hyakusuke, are about to fight in the battle that will unify Japan. Keiichiro is about to wield his massive hammer, however, the enemy and their giant steam powered robots, Onigami, fall to their knees, raising banners stating that they give up and that he is their leader. The celebrations continue in honor of Keiichiro's swift conquest over the Kuyama Alliance with fireworks lighting up the night sky. A man from the Kuyama Alliance, Toramaru, offers Boss Keiichiro a cake with the words on it. The men of the Kuyama Alliance are now under Boss Keiichiro's protection. Behind a frame, a beautiful woman is revealed, according to Toramaru, she has the biggest cup size on the island causing many men in the room to hound over her, including Hyakusuke, but she offers herself only to Keiichiro. Keiichiro suddenly gets a violent outburst and knocks the table with his rice and Sake over with his giant hammer. He points the fingers at Toramaru, who dares to call himself a kabukimono. Keiichiro is angered by the fact that he waved the white flag before they even started to battle, and declares that it was not a fight but just ass-kissing. Another member of the alliance claims that there was no way they could beat Keiichiro and Toramaru says that having sex with the woman would be more fun than fighting, the woman claims that it is her first time so she requests Keiichiro to be gentle. But Keiichiro, in major rage, runs out of the building. He goes off into the outskirts of Nagasaki, up in the hills watching the fireworks. Hyakusuke asks him what is wrong. Keiichiro wants more than just Nagasaki. A man pleads that he is not a virgin and a woman draws out a Katana and kills him. Meanwhile, Keiichiro discusses his victories in Nagasaki with Hyakusuke, there are no enemies left for him in this city, suddenly something hits Keiichiro's head, it's his gran, Otomi, telling them not to slack off and to get back to stirring the hot water at the Cherry Blossom Baths, a bathhouse that Otomi owns. He sees male customers walking by laughing at him and is frustrated that no one will fight him. He then sees a half-naked man running towards him and believes the man has guts for wanting to fight naked. But the half-naked man clutches Keiichiro's legs, begging to be saved, the woman from before draws her knife and Keiichiro tells her to stop waving it around. Keiichiro is confused and the Nagasaki police arrive at the scene. They prepare the arrest him so he attempts to point his fingers at the woman, but she has disappeared. Upon seeing the half-naked man, they suspect Keiichiro is a rapist. Keiichiro is thrown out of the Nagasaki Police Office. He is now a suspect for the ongoing "Sex House Murderer" case, he vows to find the woman in order to prove he is innocent. When Hyakusuke asks Keiichiro to describe the woman, Keiichiro describes the way she moved but Hyakusuke meant her appearance, Keiichiro mentions she had huge tits, which Hyakusuke relates to the girl at the bathhouse when they were celebrating their victory, leading Keiichiro to have a revelation. The woman goes the female part of the Cherry Blossom Baths, Otomi stares at the woman using her left eye. Keiichiro comes the to baths to find the woman. Hyakusuke suggests a different method than randomly opening doors and scaring the women attending. At the police station, yet another victim has been found. The officer still thinks Keiichiro is into men. When his subordinate says the victim was killed during the "middle of the act", the officer thinks he meant that Keiichiro was sleeping with the victim. His subordinate then says that someone saw a person waring a bright red kimono. Still fixated on Keiichiro being the murderer, the officer believes Keiichiro is also cross-dressing. Hyakusuke uses his mechanical binoculars (that he uses for peeping) to find the murderer. Hyakusuke asks not to put them on the same level as something so tasteless and explains that there is a complex system of mirrors that bounces images back to the peephole. Keiichiro finds the woman with the largest breasts and ass in the baths, she notices this and throws soap so hard, it breaks the lens. The murderer confronts Keiichiro and Hyakasuke, he demands that she will come with him to the cops to prove his innocence. She drops a smoke bomb and asks Keiichiro some questions and puts his hand on her right breast, the smoke clears and Hyakusuke sees that his boss is unconscious. Later at the mens' baths, he pours buckets of water on Keiichiro. The officer arrives, with two subordinates to arrest/execute Keiichiro. Stats Characters Mechanic Quotes "You grew up in this bathhouse, right?" "What are you talking about?" "Answer the question, please." "You grew up here, right?" "I've been here since In was a kid. What of it?" "Then the old woman who runs the place raised you." "That's correct, yes?" *She grabs Keiichiro's hand and puts it on her right breast.* Songs *TAMASHĪ RISES (OP) *UPON A STAR (ED) Trivia *In Japanese, sounds like . References 01